This invention relates to beds for receiving domestic animals, and more particularly to such beds having a frame and a web of flexible material spanning across the frame.
There are many different types of designs for beds for domestic animals, specifically pets. The most common type is a basket or shallow box-like structure that rests on a floor and presents an animal receiving surface, typically in the form of a pillow, that is marginally above floor level.
Problems with such basket or shallow box-like pet beds include the fact that they keep the pet close to a floor that may be quite cold, and where cold drafts may be present. Further, molding and rotting of such basket or shallow box-like pet beds is quite likely to occur due to the temperature difference between the floor and the animal""s body.
More sophisticated beds for pets comprise a frame made either from wood or metal, with a fabric web of material that is supported by the frame so as to raise the pet a few inches or so off the floor. Such a frame and fabric pet bed is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,739 issued Oct. 5, 1999 to STORM, and entitled Bed for Animals. The bed for animals disclosed therein comprises a frame, a flexible sheet member suspended from the frame, and a rigid sheet member received within a pocket in the flexible sheet member so as to be supported by the flexible sheet member. Interconnection members are formed as side panels with sleeves formed at the ends thereof to receive horizontal cross members of the frame.
There are a number of significant problems associated with this particular prior art pet bed. The most significant problems are associated with the rigid sheet member, as it tends to be uncomfortable for pets, especially when using the pet bed for a long period of time. Further, the inclusion of the rigid sheet member within a pocket of the flexible sheet member is quite costly in terms of manufacturing. Also, the flexible sheet member must be cross-shaped, and accordingly is costly to manufacture.
Moreover, the flexible sheet member and the rigid sheet member are merely suspended from the frame. They do not interact with the frame in order to add to the overall structural integrity of the pet bed.
Another significant drawback of that particular pet bed is that it has four side walls that extend upwardly from the middle portion of the flexible sheet member that presents the animal receiving surface. It is well known that most dogs do not like to have to jump over a significant size lip in order to jump onto a raised surface. The design of the particular prior art pet bed taught in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,739 to Storm does not lend itself to having one lower side, such as is needed by many dogs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bed for receiving domestic animals, wherein an animal is raised off the floor.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bed for receiving domestic animals, which bed has a frame and a flexible web of material spanning across the frame, with no sheet of hard material associated with the flexible web of material.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a bed for receiving domestic animals, which bed is more comfortable than prior art pet beds.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a bed for receiving domestic animals, which bed is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bed for receiving domestic animals, wherein the flexible web of material interacts with the frame in order to add to the overall structural integrity of the pet bed.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a bed for receiving domestic animals, which pet bed has only three side walls or end walls.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a novel bed for receiving domestic animals. The bed comprises a support means having a substantially peripheral frame. A first web of flexible material is securely attached at each of its opposed ends to the frame so as to span thereacross and present an animal receiving surface. A second web of flexible material is securely attached at each of its opposed ends to the frame so as to span thereacross, and is oriented substantially transversely to the first web of flexible material in supporting relation to the first piece of flexible material.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a novel bed for receiving domestic animals. The bed comprises a support means comprising four vertically oriented legs. A web of flexible material presents an animal receiving surface. Four substantially horizontal elongate rod members are disposed in interconnecting relation, with one elongate rod member between each adjacent pair of legs, thereby defining a rectangular frame having first and second ends, first and second sides, and four corners. A first reinforcing rod member is disposed in interconnecting relation between the pair of legs at the first end of the bed, and a second reinforcing rod member is disposed in interconnecting relation between the pair of legs at the second end of the bed, thereby defining the elevation of the animal receiving surface. The elongate rod members disposed along the first and second ends of the frame are set at a raised elevation above the elevation of the animal receiving surface. The web of flexible material is securely attached at each of its opposed ends to the the elongate rod members disposed along the first and second ends of the frame so as to span thereacross, and wherein the web of flexible material passes under the reinforcing rod members so as to span therebetween.